8th grade
by A middle schooler's truth
Summary: This is about an 8th grader experiencing the truth about middle school.


8th Grade a bigger pain in the butt

This story is told from a Mexican girls point of view.

8th grade WTH. You see I thought going into 8th grade would be easier but it was kind of harder. My year started off in classes I didn't even want. OH who the said I wanted Spanish and Pre-Ap science AH not me. Shit I was pissed I got Spanish I was supposed to have office aid the only thing I wanted to have on my schedule but no they gave me Spanish. What do I need to be in this class for I know Spanish already so I don't get why I have to take that class. I already had electives I didn't even want I hate band with all my heart I have to take health its required and now this oh hell no. I'm not fixing to do this stupid stuff again hell to the no! To make things even worse I didn't even have Jessie and Lola in any of my classes that ticked me off even more. I felt this year was going to blow!

But it didn't blow that much. I met Karoline she was new to the school she became my new bff she was short with brown eyes Mexican and she had glasses. Karoline was the person I would talk to the most she had such interesting stories about her old school and she was AMAZING! The bad thing about 8th grade was that Lola was moving I couldn't believe it. When it came the time for her to move I didn't know she was moving she didn't tell me. I was like you didn't tell me you were moving I was sad but time moved on.

I had Karoline only for my last class of the day and lunch. I wish we had more classes together, but to bad that's the way school makes our schedule. Karoline and I would always say the stupidest stuff ever. Example: Me " I have to tell you something." Karoline " You pregnant." Me " You know I'm not that stupid. I'm marrrrried to that COCO ."

Karoline is the only person I trusted to tell my secrets to.

Everything I knew about middle school was questioned.

Diary of the Wimpy Kid and Dork Diaries didn't prepare me for this

Sometimes I wish I was a kid again so I want have to deal with the bullcrap of reality. My reality is actually more retarted then what it seems. I mean I'm just a hormonal teenager dealing with dumb issues that only I care about. I mean lets speak the truth people everything about life has gotten icky and has changed. My life turned into a horror movie. I walk into conversations I wasn't even meant to hear for example the other day I was sitting in class when a boy mentioned the girl he liked and a whole conversation about why he can't date her. I mean I can hear you im right her u idiot. I mean if I had a nickel for every time I heard a conversation I wasn't supposed to hear I'd be rich. I can't with our generation now and days it's gotten so messed up I can't comprehend the stupideness we've become. First there's the people getting catfished I mean are u serious you've seen people on tv who have gotten catfished you is stupid if this person doesn't want to facetime or skype it's likely he is not the person he said he/she is. Second of all there is the girls on the internet who are talking to these strangers and the stranger they ask for the your house direction or they ask to meet up somewhere and of course idiot bimbos accept to meet up with them I mean are you serious the next day they end up getting kidnapped, murdered, or raped. And another thing that bothers me is girl sending there nudes don't send them even if your boyfriend ask for them if you send it there going to send it to their friends and the next day your vagina is going to be on everybody's phone. Get a clue. To make our generation even worse is social media. Instagram, twitter, snapchat, kik, and all the other social medias have messed up our generation. Facebook nobody gives a crud about it anymore it's been taken over by the old people. Now in the days people be posting about there relationship problems. It's like who asked you about your problems who gives a crud. An example " Oh my God my boyfriend and I are going through harsh times my bf doesn't now how to treat me right I don't know what I'm going to do." And then the next day " Me and bae are in love were going to be together forever." Like lil girl just stop like you sicken me just stop with these post nobody cares. Like I sometimes am about to delete this person of twitter and Instagram, but I don't because then they'll ask why and it will go to another story. The next thing about social media is that people be posting the dumbest stuff ever. You know what I'm done I'll write something later deuces I'm out!


End file.
